Nowadays, the servers need more and more power to meet data process requirement. In the server industry, a power system usually comprises a power rack and plural power conversion devices. The power conversion devices are installed in the power rack and are connected with each other in series or in parallel to provide power to other electronic devices. To increase the output power of the power system with same size, there are two ways, one is to increase output power of each power conversion devices, the other is to increase number of power conversion devices. Increasing output power of power conversion devices is usually limited by conditions of input AC connectors, input fusing and datacenter facility. For increasing the number of power conversion devices, since width of the power rack is fixed, the only way is to design the power conversion devices with smaller width.
For reducing the width of the power conversion device, it is necessary to reduce component size, but the small size will increase total power loss and occupy more percentage of air flow channel. So, heat dissipating will be more critical for power conversion devices with smaller width.
Therefore, it is important to provide an improved power conversion device to overcome the above drawbacks.